High School Drama (Lucy x Various)
by Ani-chan Lover23
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was a Loner, after her mother died, she was left by her father and stepmother, having a hard time trusting people, she isolates herself from everyone, then some happened and now she's being chased by a mafia named Oracion Seis, and an unknown group protecting her, what is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

People say that I'm a quiet girl, I was the complete opposite of quiet, I was super loud, super crazy, and super unbearable...

Maybe... that was the reason why my father left me.

In my early teenage years, I got in trouble, and that 'trouble' almost sent me to a psychiatric ward in the hospital.

They say I was crazy, that I keep talking to myself, but if I wasn't me? then I would have done the same, I wouldn't have defended myself.

I was being consumed by the darkness, they keep talking to me everywhere, and truly I was going crazy.

If you think about it, then I am truly crazy, truly crazy lame, in short T.C.L..

But I hate the feeling like I'm here, but I'm not, like someone cares, but they don't, that I belong somewhere else, anywhere but here, in this god forsaken place.

In my 16th birthday, I finally deemed the world as cruel, ugly, and pitiful.

I mean, Hello~ who it the world to judge me? a girl, an orphan girl, who just wanted to know her place in the world... give me some slack people!

"The Ugly Girl

One upon a time there was an ugly girl, she was so ugly that she covered her face with a mask, however, she was kind-hearted and had many friends,

Her friends wanted to see her face but she was afraid, at last, the curiosity of her friends took over and ripped her mask from her face.

The girl covered her face in fear and embarrassment, her friends saw how ugly she was and called her a freak, her friend became afraid and chased her off a cliff.

Now who were the monsters?

The end"

"Well this was quite a disturbing short story, Heatfilia-san, B-"

Her English teacher handed her paper, I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my paper.

" Aguria-san! A+, that was the most interesting story I have ever heard"

Sorano Aguria grinned and glanced my direction, I almost wanted to punch her smug face.

I couldn't do anything, I just sat there and glared at the back of her head 'Know-it-all'

When the teacher left, I packed my things and went to my next class.

"Lucy! Are you going to the Band Room?" Asked by one of my 'friends', 'of course I am you idiot'

I just flinched and nodded, she smiled "Let's go together!" 'No'

I just keep on walking as she tailed behind me 'Get lost'

"~cy, Lucy~" I turned around, and she shoved her phone in my face, showing me a picture and my other 'friends' 'Get that thing out of my face, now!'

"You should have come with us at Jenny's House" 'Well inviting me would have been nice, but my answer is no, I don't want to spend my birthday in someone else birthday, and you didn't even know my birthday, so why should I? are you stupid?'

I just hummed, and entered the band room, she immediately left me and went to her real friends.

I really don't like being friends with them, but I want real friends, the ones that will never judge you, and talk behind your back.

"Hey Lucy~" A guy from my science class named Natsu called and sat in front of me

""What?"

"Want to hear a joke?" I raised a brow but nodded anyways.

"What's the difference between a piano, and a tuna?"

"What?" 'My life keeps getting weirder'

"You can tuna a piano but can't piano a tuna"

I was dumbstruck, his face was so seriously.

"I think you broke her" His Friend Gray nudged his stupid head

I snorted and looked away, and without knowing, I was laughing my heart out, "That was the worst Dad joke I ever heard"

My laugh attracted attention and I didn't like that, I covered my mouth, my giggles still escaped.

"Wow... I thought 98% of your vocabulary is 'what'"

"Hn..." I just sadly smiled and nodded, and they left me in silence.

September 23, 3:26

The Beginning


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Lucy! Can you pick up Romeo from school? And babysit him? I've got tons of paper works that I need to finish"

I looked at memo book to see if I was free "Sure! Macoa-san, I'll pick him up after school"

"You're a life saver, Lucy! Thank you! *(someone shouting "Get back to work!") * I've got to go, Bye" the call ended.

I sighed and gathered my books and stocked them in my locker

"Hey Lucy! Wanna join us? We're going to Loke's House" Another of my 'friends' asked, by the way she talked, it looked like it was forced.

I cracked a fake smile "Sorry, I have babysitting duty today, maybe next time" 'As if' For some reason, the others smiled in triumph, I just waved goodbye and went the other direction.

"Good riddance" One of them said, I stopped and clenched my fist then unclenched it, I took a big inhale and exhale.

I shake my anger off, step by step, 'Don't mind them, Lucy, they're not your friends'

\- "Then Why am I affected by them?"

· "Because you're weak"

\- "I am not weak!"

· "Stop denying it! You are weak! You can't even insult them!"

\- "I am not weak...You stupid insufferable voice!"

I snorted 'Great, I'm arguing with myself, I'm going crazy'

"Ano Miss! You drop something!" A guy with a tattoo on his face shouted, I turned around, he is holding my memo book, my eyes widen and cupped my pocket, and indeed it wasn't there.

"Ahh... Thanks..?" I grabbed my memo book, He smiled, I didn't know why my heart is beating so fast 'Stupid Heart' I cursed.

"Jellal, weird name right? and you are?"

My face starts to heat up "Ah-etto... Lucy, and it's nice to meet you Jellal, and thank you, bye..." I mentally kicked myself for acting like a complete idiot.

I speed up and went in the elementary department of my school, some parents and nannies greeted me with a smile.

Moments later, Romeo came out all sad, He looked around and didn't see his Dad anywhere, I sighed, me and Romeo are close since I babysitter him since he was 3, for a 7-year-old kid he is weird, but in a good way.

"Hi Romeo-kun!" He looked at me and pouted "Where's my Dad?"

"He has work, what do you want for dinner? Do you want pizza and ice cream? I won't tell anyone, promise"

He immediately smiled, and grabbed my hands, and we walked to his house "Pizza~~~ Piiiiiiizzzaaa! Pizza! Hihihihihi" he sang this weird song and I couldn't help but look at him every time he giggled.

I opened the door, and Romeo run to the living room and grabbed the phone, I sighed and smiled, He gave the phone to me and went upstairs.

I ordered the usual, and sat down on the couch, I took out my memo book and stared at it, then suddenly blushed, remembering earlier.

"Lucy-san" I turned around, Romeo was holding a picture book, he was scratching his head shyly, I giggled slightly, my eyes softened.

I patted the space next to me, he lit up and jump to the couch and laid down, as my torso was his pillow, he opened the book, he looked at me, and grinned.

Then I heard screams from the neighbor, I quickly lifted Romeo, and locked all the doors and windows, Romeo was clingy to me so tight, he was scared "Lucy, what's going on?" then we heard gun shots.

I flinched, and Romeo started to cry, 'The Panic room! Thank God Macao-san is a paranoid man'

"It's okay, we are going to be okay, we're okay" I grabbed a comforter and went to the panic room, Romeo grabbed his teddy bear, 'Well Pizza is going to wait'

I locked the door to the panic room, it was just a small room with no window, Romeo was shaking, and hugged my waist, I covered me and Romeo with the comforter, hugged him tightly, I was scared too, then the power was cut off.

It was dark, too dark that it reminded me of my worst moments.

~~~~Memory~~~~

I younger version of me was sitting in the corner of the family room, just staring at her Father and Step-mother spoiling a little boy which they considered as a son, but in fact, he was just her step-mother's godson.

Little me just sat there in the corner being ignored, grandma called her name and she smiled but she stopped, her parents noticed her and glared at her.

"Didn't I tell you get out of our sight!? Your ungrateful child! I should have left you in you bitch of a mother's house, you freak!" My Step-Mother grabbed me by the hair and locked me in the utility room.

I heard grandma was screaming at her father and step-mother, it was dark in the utility room, and cold as well, I had nothing but oversized clothes, it barely kept me warm at all, I shivered, I heard the locks being removed.

My Father was standing there, scowling, I was forcibly grabbed by the arm and was thrown in front of grandma, who was absolutely livid.

"You are disgusting! The lot of you! Hurting a small child, your own blood! I'm going to report to the authorities! I had enough of this! Wait 'till your Father hears about this, Jude! And you too Lilith!"

Grandma lifted me up, she was crying, both her father and step-mother were glaring at me, I was afraid of what they are going to do to me later.

~~~~END OF MEMORY~~~~

The phone started to ring, I quickly answered it, "Hello Lucy! Thank Mavis! Are you and Romeo okay? Oh my mavis! I see the house in the news!"

"Dad!" Nate screamed "Help us!"

"Romeo!? I-I where are you two?"

"We're in the panic room, Macao-san, but what is happening outside?"

"Crazed Drunkard has taken some baby as a hostage, Oh my Mavis! Lucy, don't you dare open the door to the panic room, the man went in the house! He has a gun!"

I clenched my fist 'A Baby? He took a baby!' I bundle up Romeo in the comforter.

I started to remove the locks when Romeo clutched her hands, he was shaking "It's going to be alright, Romeo, but listen to me, when I go out, you immediately lock the door, don't open it even I scream, alright?"

Romeo shook his head "No Lucy-san! Don't leave!"

"Hello Lucy! Romeo! Are you still there?"

I gave a last hug to Romeo, and went out, I waited as Romeo closed the door, he was still crying, pleading for me not to go.

Luckily, the panic room was near the kitchen, I grabbed a knife and slid an another one in my pants, I heard a click from behind.

"Drop the knife, Missy-san" I drop the knife and turned around and glared at the man.

"Where's the Baby?" I hissed, I secretly grabbed the other knife.

"The Brat? It's dying, drowning to say the least" He laughed.

I sneered at him, I threw a picture frame, it caught him off guard, I quickly grabbed the gun, and pointed at him.

It wasn't over yet, He tripped me and started to strangle me, I glanced to the side and saw the other knife, I quickly bit him.

He screamed and let go, I wasn't taking any chances and smacked him with a lamp, he drops unconscious from the hit.

I quickly to the bathroom, the baby was quite but still alive, I softly cradled the baby to my chest, and patted its chest lightly for a few times, and it coughed out the water.

I quickly went to the panic room and knocked 8 times and Romeo opened the door, I grabbed his Hands and he ran to the door.

With a click, I was shot in the leg, I gasp, Romeo was horrified, I gave him the baby.

"Romeo! Run!" I shouted at shielded them.

"You stupid girl! You think you can win!" I was still holding the knife.

He shot me in the stomach, Ignored the pain and proceed to him, with my strength, I stabbed him in a spinal cord, and once and for all, he went limp.

Limped to the door, holding my stomach, I was losing a lot of blood, when I stepped out of the door, a bright light blinded me, I could hear footsteps.

A policeman caught me from falling, "We need Paramedics here!"

Then it all went hazy, then nothing...

"Oh my mavis! Lucy!" Macao-san gasped, Romeo was crying in his arms, the baby he was holding was given to the mother,

"Dad, is Lucy-san going to die?" Romeo asked.

"I don't know, son, I don't know..." it broke his heart seeing Romeo like that.

"Excuse me Sir, can we ask your son a few questions?" a Detective asked, his colleague was right beside him with a pad.

Macao was about to protest when Romeo nodded "Are you sure, son?" and Romeo nodded again.

The Detective and his colleague looked at the boy in pity "What happened inside the house?"

"M-me and L-Lucy-san, we just came home, Lucy-san ordered p-pizza, and I-I gave her my picture book-" Romeo started crying again.

"Lucy-san always read it to me, but we... heard screams... I got scared... L-Lucy-san grabbed my comforter and... we hid in the panic room Dad built, then Dad called, Lucy-san, she was angry at the man, she left the panic room, and I don't know what happened outside, I just heard Lucy-san scream... I was scared"

"Lucy-san, she knocked 8 times, like when she knocks on my room, it was too fast, she just gave me the baby... then Dad hugged me" Romeo was wiping his tears

"Sir do you know the girl for a long time now?" His colleague asked, he was taking notes.

"Ah-yes... Lucy started babysitting Romeo when he was 3, Lucy was about 11 at that time, she was living by herself, I asked her about that, but I didn't intrude in her business, all I know that her parents left her, Luna is a very is a quite girl and kind hearted" Macao said.

"What is her full name?" "Lucy Heartfilia" "How old is she?" "16 turning 17 this December" "Where does she live?"

Macao glared "Is this really necessary?" "Yes, Heartfilia-san may be in danger, The Man is part of a syndicate called Oracion Seis, we believe that he will take revenge on her, like what happened to Oliver-san and her infant son"

Macao gave in and sighed as he held on Romeo "You will put her in a protective, right?" the Detective nodded.

"Lucy lives in an apartment in Strawberry street in Magnolia, she owns the penthouse there, I think her grandfather gave that to her"

"Thank you for your time" The Detective and his colleague went to another witness.

"Dad, can we go to Lucy?" Romeo asked, Macao smiled softly "Sure, son"

6:30 P.M. The Reason


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~At the Hospital~~~~

"She's losing a lot of blood, Nurse Fingte, get ready for blood transfusion! Nurse Nana, get some pain killers, the others! Get those wounds sealed!"

"Grandeeney-sama , I have the name of the patient" A nurse gave her a file, she almost gawked, and looked at Lucy's body surrounded by nurses 'Lucy?'

"Should we call her parents?" Grandeeney flinched 'As if I'll my brother-in-law and that good for nothing bitch that they're daughter is dying; they'd probably laugh'

"No need" They heard a shrill scream "Grandeeney-sama, she's awake!"

She came quickly to her front, I was confused and hurting all over, my head was aching, I feel light headed "Lucy, do you remember me?"

My eyes wondered to the speaker, I squinted my eyes to get a better view, tears starts to flood my eyes "Auntie Grandeeney... I'm sorry..."

"What are apologizing for, Lucy?" Her Auntie asked

"For being... a disgrace..." I couldn't handle the pain, it was too much.

 _ **Grandeeney**_ _ **POV.**_

I wanted to cry, my poor niece was suffering and I couldn't do anything about it, I had to be strong, for her and Wendy.

"Lucy, I'm going to give you pain killers and clean your wounds, you can't give up! you still have me and Wendy... please be strong" I said

I bit my lip, I was trembling in fear of losing her, first my cousin Layla, then my father and mother, and now Lucy... Why does the world have to be cruel?

I injected a serum to make her sleep, I cleaned all her wounds and stitched it, I made a few calls to Ivan, my cousin, he may not be the greatest cousin, brother or father, but he is still family, and he had a soft side to Lucy.

"What d you want, Grandeeney? I'm busy"

"Lucy's in the hospital" I could hear Ivan cursing and said 'Laxus! dress up! we're going to see you cousin!' and Laxus shouted 'No way Old Man!' I heard some screaming back and forth, I sweat drop.

"We'll be right there, Now Laxus! I'll leave you at your grandfather's house if you don't come with me!" then he hanged up.

 **~~Few hours latter~~**

I sat on one of the guest chairs in the hospital, staring at my niece's bandage form 'She looks just like Layla...'

 **BAM!** I glared at Ivan, he was with Laxus and Uncle Makarov, I sighed "Could you please be quite! I'll snap your necks if Lucy wakes up!"

Giving them the most deadliest glare that could rivals Layla's glare.

Uncle Makarov was the first one to look at Lucy "Have they done to you, my child..." he was whipping his tears "L-look at h-how you've g-grown, you look just like your mother"

Ivan had a murderous face "Who the hell did this to my niece! I'm going make them pay! I'll rip their heads off"

"Laxus" I called, he look at me "That's you cousin Lucy, I-I heard that she goes to the same school as you and Wendy, I want you to look after her, I've made a lot of mistakes towards Lucy, now I just want her to be happy" I broke down crying

Laxus looked at his cousin, he hmp-ed.

I knew he cared, what a tsudere, I giggled.

Lucy, we'll make sure that you will get the life you deserve, we're all here for you.


End file.
